Problem: $f(t) = -4t-2-4(g(t))$ $g(t) = -4t$ $ g(f(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = (-4)(0)-2-4(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = (-4)(0)$ $g(0) = 0$ That means $f(0) = (-4)(0)-2+(-4)(0)$ $f(0) = -2$ Now we know that $f(0) = -2$ . Let's solve for $g(f(0))$ , which is $g(-2)$ $g(-2) = (-4)(-2)$ $g(-2) = 8$